Crescent's Cavern Wiki talk:Project Character Art/Archive 1
Approved Declined Hollyleaf (KI) ~ Declined File:Hollyleaf_(KI).png So, here it is, I guess XD. Comments? ~Fallen 15:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...make the background transparent. Other than that, it's good. =) I deleted the background. Approved? ~Fallen Make her a little darker? She is a black cat. :P If not, this is great~ --Twi Sand wants to put in that...this isn't the right kit blank....o3o --Twi I know, Twi. We're changing the blanks, I haven't gotten around to it yet. Okay. ^^ --Twi Re-uploaded. Burned to make it darker. Yes I know some parts were burned too much and are too dark. I will lighten them in the next re-upload. ~Fallen Re-uploaded. Burned a bit more, and highlighted some parts of it. ~Fallen I think it looks perfect. CBA? Lovely. I see nothing wrong with it. Approved. ~Sand Should there be an archive page for approved chararts? --Twi 23:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Could you make one? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 23:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Ashfur (KI) ~ Declined File:Ashfur_(KI).png Here he is. D`aww.This is probably how he was before he went insane.Comments?~Fallen Darken the shading a bit and lighten the ear pink. He didn't go insane, we went me >:D ~Sand Reuploaded- 'Darkened shading, lightened earpink. ~Fallen I see nothing wrong with this. CBA? ~Sand Approved. =) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Ivypool (KI) - Declined File:Ivypool (KI).png Bah. Terrible. Comments? --Twi B-beautiful *Tear*. Maybe lighten the tail a bit more. ~Fallen ''Reuploaded - Thanks, Fallen. --Twi 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Bah. I shall get the waste. --Twi 23:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-re-uploaded - Woo~ Anyway, changes may or may not be showing. --Twi 23:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. I see nothing wrong. CBA? Me neither. Approved! Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Leafpool (KI) ~ Declined File:Leafpool (KI).png Comments? (And I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't know you wanted to do her, but, I didn't want to have spent all that time tearing my room apart looking for my tablet pen for nothing...) --Twi 03:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Add earpink. Lovely. Darken the stripes and yes, add ear pink Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - 03:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I love it. CBA? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It really is wonderful. Approved. This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Crowfeather (KI) - Declined File:Crowfeather (KI).png 8D Crowy looks so cute as a kit~ <3 Comments? --Twi 01:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Adorable. I don't know if I should CBA this or not, but I see nothing wrong with it. =) Well me neither. Since you said about CBAing I'll do it. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's been long enough. Approved. This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Spottedleaf (KI) ~ Declined File:Spottedleaf.KI.pngThere. Comments? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 23:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Gawjus~ Define the shading? --Twi 23:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) <3 Maybe make the dark spot on her back more black, if its a part of the fur, but if its shading, even it out.~Fallen Re-uploaded. okay better now? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. I see nothing else wrong. ^.^ --Twi 00:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, Twi. CBA? Sorry to interrupt the CBA, but she should have dapples. I don't see them, but if she has them it's fine. It is there but it's hard to see because of the blurring and the shading. Continuing CBA Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's been long enough. Approved. This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Scourge (KI) ~ Declined File:Scourge_(KI).pngEven little killers can be cute :3 Any comments? ~Fallen Aww! <3 Condense the earpink to the ear and erase it from the top and around the eye. Lovely '''Reuploaded-'''I assumed you meant erase the part of the earpink that was too close to the eye and tip of the ear. Condensed it, also.~Fallen 02:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What's that...purple thing? Anyway darken the shading a little bit. And why is that thing under the paw there? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's his collar, Sandeh. It's fine, although the purple does confuse me. Well is shouldn't be there because that's his body. Remove it to be correct. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, remove the tag, seeing as, if it were real, it would be hanging too low from the actual collar. 03:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I deleted the tag. The purple is part of the back of his collar, and darkened shading.~Fallen 03:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sandeh told you to remove the back of the collar...other than that, it's fine. '''Re-uploaded-'''Removed back of collar. ~Fallen 04:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks good. CBA? Lovely Approved. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Lilykit (KI) ~ Declined File:Lilykit_(KI).pngTortoiseshell and white :3 Used these colors since it didnt specify which ones. ~Fallen 14:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) <3 Purrty. Define the shading. '''Reuploaded ~Fallen 15:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the white on the tail and blend it with the other colors. Reuploaded- 'Smudged white with orange and black. ~Fallen 17:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved. This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Tigerstar (KI) ~ Declined File:Tigerstar.KI.pngOkay I wish the stripes where thinner! It would be more space for my epical tabbies >:D Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Gawjus~ Blur the pale muzzle a little more? --Twi 04:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Done. Anything else? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I would say take the smudge tool and kind of branch out the pale muzzle. Y'know what I mean? Okay done. Better? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 21:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Looks great. CBA? Approved Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Firestar (KI) ~ Declined File:Firestar (KI).png Here he is! Comments? Nice~! ^.^ Define the shading. --Twi 02:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Redden the ear pink a little bit. Maybe darken the stripes. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. ' I see nothing wrong with it. CBA? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Senior Warriors are leads, right? If not, revert this Good job. It's been long. Approved. (; --Twi 00:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Hawkfrost (KI) ~ Declined File:Hawkfrost.KI.pngEvil while sleeping. Comments? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 18:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the white fur on the belly. Reuploaded. Doesn't really look different but it is. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)' I love this. Maybe add some more stripes to the face Add that one stripe on the right cheek and it'll be perfect. (; --Twi 01:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay done. Looks like his daddy now! Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 01:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yup~ Beautiful, Sand~ I see nothing else wrong. CBA? --Twi 01:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't like doing this, but Approved. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Seedkit (KI) ~ Declined File:Seedkit (KI).png Bleh. Comments? --Twi 18:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur it along with the fur. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 18:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - --Twi 01:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Lovely as always, young padawan. CBA? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 01:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Bluestar (KI) ~ Declined File:Bluestar (KI).png There she is! Comments? D'awwwww~! <3 She's so cute~! Could you saturate it a tad? Her description says she's a "blue-gray" she-cat. --Twi 03:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. ~ Blur the shading a little bit more and dull the ear pink. This is good. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Ehh... This looks lovely. Could you dull the earpink just a little more? --Twi 16:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ~ If there are no further comments, CBA? --Twi 02:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) It's been long. Approved. --Twi 18:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Eaglekit (KI) ~ Declined File:Eaglekit.pngIs he good? Stalking you. What you need? 17:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Delete the white background, and make the ear pink neater. Add shading and highlights if you didnt.~Fallen ^^Added picture to topic, Added correct topic name. ~Fallen It looks like you saved it as a .jpeg. Re-upload it as a .png, please. Darken the shading a tad and maybe blur the ear pink. ~Sand Yo, are you workin' on this? It's been a while without an upload. --Twi 19:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work and the fact we have new linearts. Dovewing (KI) ~ Declined File:Dovewing.png Constructive criticism? Stalking you. What you need? 00:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the background transparent. --Twi 00:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I put a link in the title. Make the background transparant and make the Earpink Neater. ~Fallen Switch the file to .png 00:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work and the fact we have new linearts. Jayfeather (KI) ~ Declined File:Jayfeather_(KI).pngJayfeather! Isn't he adorable? ~Hazel Yeah, he is~ <3 Make the background transparent. --Twi 03:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to sign! Anyway darken the shading and...add ear pink xD Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please rename this Jayfeather (KI).png. Did it! Can someone turn the background transparent for me, please? Thanks! ~Hazel Once you make the background transparent, I'll CBA it. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I made it transparent for her since she asked. Fill in the earpink on the ear to the left of us and also fill in the bottom of the ear to the right of us. Blur the face shading? --Twi 21:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work and the fact we have new linearts. Princess (KI) ~ Declined File:Princess(kit).png Princess, Firestar's sister... As a fluffy kitten! ~ Hazeleye 03:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Take away the collar and tag, and add earpink. Blur her white markings. Blur or smudge the marking, add earpink, and add shading to the face. :) ~Fallen 03:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Done! ~Hazeleh Did you upload it over the last file? It looks like you didn't...Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did ~Hazeleye Okay then blur everything over again. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 21:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, rename this Princess (KI).png Declined due to lack of work and the fact we have new linearts. Squirrelflight (KI) ~ Declined File:Squirrelflight_(KI).png *Groan* So crappy >.> Comments? ~Fallen 01:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Naw, naw, it looks nice. Blur the "highlights". --Twi 01:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work and the fact we have new linearts. Sorreltail (KI) ~ Declined File:Sorreltail_(KI).pngSorrelkit <3 :) Make the black patch on her tail darker, and even out the patches with the other colors a bit. ~Fallen 14:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Workin' on this, Mooneh? o3o 00:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) One more day. There's been no upload since the 29th. Also, if your working on this, make the earpink look less purple. 02:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *sarcasm* I thought PCA was closed. Declined due to the fact we have new linearts. Mooneh Jayfeather (KI) ~ Declined File:Jayfeather_(KI).png Yeah... It does suck major eggs... ~Help Lies in the Hazel... It's so good!!SpoUser talk:.Spottedclaw 04:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, blur the stripes a lot. ~Mooneh~ Just a 'paw... Doesn't this have to be declined because we have new linearts? ~Fallen 21:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Declining and archiving now. Mooneh Rainwhisker (KI) ~ Declined Here he is, using the new lineart. I put it in thumbnail because it is sorta big. Blure Blur the shading and tome tone down the earpink. Lovely. 17:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. No comments in a while - CBA? --Twi 22:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) None, Approved. Nice job! --Twi 23:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) This has to be declined due to the fact we have new linearts. 21:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC)